Final Fantasy VII: God ClashMy Vengeance
by Chaos Nightbringer
Summary: The World is Finally healing. But some enemies never stay dead, and some Heroes must always fight to protect their loved ones. I NEED MOTIVATION PEOPLES, LEAVE MORE REVIEWS! CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISICM, NOT FLAMES!
1. Part 1: Chapter 1: Reccuring Nightmares

Final Fantasy VII: God Clash

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VII

**Chapter I**: Recurring Nightmares

Cloud awoke with a start. The sheets around him felt damp with sweat. His own sweat covered him in cold layers, the feeling sinking into his bones. He rolled out of bed and started for the shower. He turned the water in the shower hot and sank into the tub, letting the spray clear the feeling from his body.

He touched the scars from geostigma on his arm. They had only emerged a day after the battle with Sephiroth, because the corrupted flesh had boiled away along with the Sephiroth cells. They felt like miniature plateaus on his arm.

He sat in the shower for a few hours, filling up the tub with hot water and just siting there, then eventually got out and went back to bed.

Tifa played school mom, trying to get Marlene ready for school while getting Denzel ready for school. Cloud came down looking like he'd stayed up and swigged tequila to wash down pixie sticks (a combination that most definitely led to hangovers.) he was walking out of the house when Tifa got in his way and grabbed his chin.

"Hey. You look kinda haggard. Are you staying up late or something?"

"Nah, just nightmares." He started to walk past her when she sidestepped into his way.

"You wanna talk about them?" she asked, in a tone that said it wasn't a question of _want to. _Cloud grabbed her shoulder with his cloaked arm and pushed her aside, following her closer to the wall.

"I see Sephiroth. But it's not him, per se. He changes, forms different people. Then he stabs me, and I back to holding Aerith." He paused, and looked away from Tifa. "Then it's not Aerith."

"Uh, Cloud, why don't you stay here, until I get back, I'm just gonna take the kids to school, okay?"

Cloud didn't answer, so Tifa went into the bar and started taking the kids to school. When she left, Cloud waited a few minutes, then fished out his keys and started for Fenrir.

* * *

When Tifa arrived home, she hastened to open the door, only to discover Cloud gone. She groaned in frustration and started up the stairs to her bedroom. Cloud strife could never stand still long enough to let Tifa get closer to him. It was the eternally annoying problem of Tifa's life.

&&&

Cloud stood next to the buster sword, looking down on it.

"Come on buddy. Don't leave me hanging." Cloud said to Zack not really knowing if he was listening. Cloud waited and waited.

"Talk to me, dammit." He nearly shouted at it. Cloud angrily grabbed the hilt, swung in a circle and tossed it. The sword went flying and landed on the small hill just in front of Zack's grave. Cloud instantly regretted it and went over to grab it, then returned it to its spot.

"Are sins ever forgiven?" Vincent said from behind Cloud.

Cloud turned to face the former Turk. "I've never tried." Vincent shook his head. The planet has settled into quiet. Nobody knows what this means. It may just be a sign."

"A sign of what?"

Vincent looked at Cloud. "That our sins have been forgiven. But it does make people nervous. Certain people, like myself, who have connections to the planet and the Lifestream that sustains it. I have to draw on the Lifestream for power, at least I did, so my connection wasn't as deep as a certa's. But it's still there."

"Could it deal with Omega?"

Vincent paused. "I don't know." Cloud turned his back on the former Turk. Vincent started to edge closer.

"Let him go, Genesis." Cloud said, drawing his main sword (Vigilante) and spinning. A blood red and black thing floated out of Vincent's chest, then instantly began to form into Genesis Raphodos.

"How did you know, Cloud Strife?" Genesis asked.

"You blinked." Cloud said, then lunged. A sword formed in Genesis's hand, and blocked Vigilante easily. Cloud thumbed it into battle mode, knocking Genesis's sword away. Cloud stabbed at the former SOLDIER. Suddenly, Genesis wasn't there.

Cloud was suddenly thrown forward. He managed to keep himself on his feet and looked behind him.

"Stay on your toes. You'll live longer." Genesis said, holding his sword again. "Exitus is my specially forged sword. Can't have one like you knocking it from my hand." Exitus was a freakishly large longsword, but he wielded it like a dirk. Cloud eyed his surroundings, looking for Fenrir. There it was, to his left, about seven feet away. Cloud pulled the remote out of his back pocket and clicked the sword racks open. They shot open with a large clatter of machinery. Genesis looked. Cloud lunged, swinging Vigilante low and straight. Genesis brought Exitus up just in time to block, and Cloud jumped away, towards Fenrir.

Cloud turned around and grabbed the hollow sword, Vendetta, and connected it to Vigilante. Before Cloud could grab Merciless, Genesis had lunged again. Cloud raised Avenger to block. Genesis jumped over Cloud and disappeared. He heard a groan, and looked to see Vincent writhing on the ground.

"Vincent!" Cloud cried, and ran to the former Turk. He raised Vincent up slightly, long enough to look into his eyes. They were unfocused, paranoid. His pupils were dilated to the point where there wasn't any red and very little white. "What the hell did he do to you?" Cloud asked himself. He lifted him up and set him on Fenrir.

* * *

Chapter I is complete, Yay! Yeah, I have gone psycho. So, Vincent's in a near coma, and Genesis is loose upon the world. 


	2. Chapter 2: Dreaming & Nightmare Birth

Chapter 2: Dreaming

I don't own.

Cloud walked in, holding Vincent on one shoulder. Tifa stalked out of the kitchen, pissed off, that Lockhart temper blazing like a furnace. As Cloud passed her, he passed off Avenger to Tifa. Tifa nearly dropped it on her toe. Cloud started up the stairs.

"I guess we'll talk about my prophesized death another time?" Cloud stopped dead.

"Later. I need…I need some peace." Cloud said, then continued up the stairs.

"We all do, Cloud. You don't want peace, you want to hide from the world. From yourself. Nobody's chasing you, Cloud. Get your act together." Tifa said, then dropped the sword and walked towards the living room.

Cloud dropped Vincent on the bed, then checked his eyes again. A little tiny ring of red was showing. That was good, because they might need seven feet of stitches and corpse-flesh with a chainsaw. Cloud sighed and sat down beside Vincent, putting his head in his hands.

"What do I do?" he asked himself.

"Go after her." Vincent said, surprising Cloud. "Don't make the mistake I did. You'll never forgive yourself, otherwise."

Cloud walked out of the room.

&&&

Tifa was sitting on the couch, her back to Cloud. He snuck up behind her and wrapped his arms slowly around her, and buried his head in her shoulder, placing gentle kisses there. Tifa grabbed Cloud's wrists.

"Cloud, we need to talk."

"No we don't. We both know we have feelings for each other, and I have every right to be pissed off at you. Always 'I'm not ready yet' when you say you want to tell me something. I'm sick of it."

Tifa remained silent. Cloud frowned and removed his arms. "Which is it? A memory or us? Don't make my nightmares come true." Tifa remained silent, thinking. The door slammed shut. She looked. Gone.

&&&

Later that night, Cloud slipped into bed, his whole body tired from sparring. The First Tsurgi's blade was blunt from all the sparring (which was actually cutting down trees in one slash.) He noticed something was in his bed. He turned on the light. Tifa! She was laying on her side, facing Cloud, and if her shoulders were any indication, she was naked. Cloud threw the covers off of his side of the bed and rolled off, falling to the floor with a thud.

Tifa looked over the side of the bed.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"I've made my decision."

"Hmm?"

"I love you, Cloud." Cloud smiled and got to his feet, stripped off his shirt and armor, (and shoes,) and laid down beside Tifa. She rolled until she was belly-down n the bed, half of her face looking at Cloud and smiling visibly, the other half was buried in her pillow. He thought it was cute. He held out an arm in invitation, and she rolled into his arms, and placed a kiss on his lips. This wasn't even desire, it was pure unrelenting passion in physical form. They didn't take it any further than that, they didn't need to, at the moment.

&&&

Genesis walked the streets, which were becoming less and less populated as the sun went down. He earned a few disapproving stares, but he didn't notice. Genesis Raphodos was a member of SOLDIER, a first class, who had fought more battles than even Sephiroth. Sephiroth and Genesis were brothers of the battlefield, friend whose destiny could change at the point of a sword or the edge of a razor.

Genesis stopped. He'd seen someone he knew. Those green eyes. Those weren't natural. He turned, looking for a hint of silver hair. In the thin crowd, nobody had silver hair. Genesis shrugged it off and continued on his way.

&&&

Midgar and Edge went to sleep, lights going off. Rufus watched from the Shinra mansion. Tseng stood behind him.

"Has the body been hidden?" Rufus asked.

"It's secure. All the files have been burned, and the workers have had memory wipes. Genesis won't find him without going through me or my Turks."

"The WRAITH?"

"They're on high-alert. We know all of Genesis's abilities. There's no way he can beat the secret dead."

"I want one stationed on Cloud at all times. WRAITH Auron should do. Assign WRAITH Omega to Vincent."

&&&

The Wraith? Wonder you what is going on? Wait you until the next chapter, when a few old enemies return as new allies.


	3. Chapter 3: Remnants of the Past

Chapter 3: Remnants of the Past

Cloud woke up while it was still dark out. He got out of bed and stretched. His shoulders popped with a very satisfying jolt of pain. Something always seemed wrong with Cloud's body. he supposed it was the sword fighting, and the stress left behind by geostigma and mako poisoning, poisoning that was still there, in small amounts.

His vision suddenly flashed blue, with the grid pattern. Geostigma? He couldn't have geostigma. He looked. Where scars had been, now was a giant pattern of sores. A bulge began to form in his chest, under his shirt. He zipped it down, just in time to see Sephiroth's head burst free of his chest.

"Good to see you, Cloud."

&&&

Cloud jolted up right, Avenger in his hand. He set it down and felt his chest. Nothing. He checked his arm, and thankfully, no sores existed. Cold sweat was covering him again.

"Cloud?" Tifa said, sitting upright, covering herself with the sheets. "Are you okay?"

Cloud was too scared to discuss the nightmare birth of his dream. "I'm fine."

"No you're not. You had another Nightmare. This one scared you way too much. You're staying home today. You need to be relaxed. You lay down." She ordered, placing her hand firmly on his chest. Silver hair and green eyes replaced brown. Cloud's hand found avenger and brought it to her throat, just in time for the illusion to fade away into nothing. Tifa didn't move, and neither did Cloud. He threw the sword away, and sat on his hands, frustrated.

'Sephiroth. He's playing with my mind.' Cloud thought. 'Or are you playing with your mind?' the demon said.

"I need to be alone, Tifa." Cloud said. She removed her hand from his chest and leaned closer, until they were almost kissing. Was Sephiroth playing with him? Or was it something else? Cloud kissed her.

'Heh, I'm amused at you, Cloud. Maybe I was wrong about you and Genesis. I am your biggest fan.' Sephiroth's insane laughter was all that filled Cloud's mind.

&&&

Vincent sat up. His body felt rejuvenated enough to walk to his apartment. He stood and instantly felt tortured. 'Then again, maybe not.' Vincent thought with a groan. He sat down and tried to connect with the planet's core. No, Genesis had fogged up the works. Vincent began to sort his mind, in a way similar to meditation. He felt the thousands of songs, the song of the Lifestream. He attuned himself to that tune, and felt the energies of the current overtake him. He began to redraw power from the River of Death. Finally, he closed the link, having enough to sustain himself for now. He stood again and walked downstairs.

"Uncle Vincent!" the kids cried, and ran to hug him. Vincent let them, as long as he lived, it was hard to get hugs. He bent down and hugged the kids back, glad to know he was alive. The doorbell rang. Vincent walked towards the door and answered it.

"Uh, Hi, Vinnie, but, uh, I was kinda expecting Tifa. Or Cloud." Yuffie said. She was packing a cardboard box and Barret was right behind her.

"You been lowered to babysittin'?" Barret asked.

"It is vital to your future that you not ask that question again." Vincent said in perfect monotone.

"Cold. Ow, that's real cold." Barret said. He picked up Marlene. "You been good?"

"Uh-huh!" Marlene said.

"Where's Cloud?"

"Upstairs in Tifa's room." Vincent said.

"Hold on, I'll go get him." Denzel said, and started to move.

"No!" All three adults cried, Vincent and Yuffie grabbing Denzel by the shoulders. He looked at them, confused.

"What? What's wrong?"

"Yeah, what _is_ wrong?" Cloud asked from the stairs. The trio blew out identical breaths of relief when they saw Tifa and Cloud, dressed to a reasonable degree, standing on the stairs. "Did you guys think we were having sex?"

"Uh…" was all Yuffie said. Vincent and Barret glared at each other.

Vincent let go of Denzel's shoulders and started walking to the bar.

"Stay outta my booze! It's hard enough living in a bar without freeloading alcoholics!"

"Then why do you let Cloud stay?" Barret's eyebrows went up.

"What was that!?" He jumped over the railing and stalked towards the bar after Vincent.

"I am not an alcoholic, you shape-shifting, morbid vampire wanna-be! Don't you go changing shapes on me!" a roar and the sound of a Chainsaw revving up was heard. "That's it, bar brawl! Ow! (breaking glass) take that you mother $#-ing…! Ow! Son ova Turk!"

"Let that be a reminder to you, do not break a tequila bottle over my head! 9more breaking glass) where do you keep getting these bottles?"

Tifa ran into the bar.

"You two hooligans will stop RIGHT NOW!"

"Yes, ma'am." The males chorused.

&&&

That's chapter 3. Review. This I command!


	4. Chapter 4: Incoming Winds

Chapter 4: Incoming Winds

Cloud left the seventh Heaven, leaving the kids, Tifa, Yuffie, Barret, and Vincent to movie day. Cloud needed to ride. Needed to clear his mind. He started for Fenrir. Meteor flashed through his vision, that huge mass of rock drawn inexorably towards Gaia. When he snapped back to reality, he was on his knees.

"I see brother was busy while I was away." Genesis said. Cloud looked up into his eyes.

More images flashed through his mind. The Final battle with Sephiroth. Aerith. The Ultima WEAPON. Diamond WEAPON. Omega. The burning of Nibelheim. Sephiroth's rebirth. Zack.

"Ah. So he is dead. I'm sad. I never got to say goodbye. You see, he was the one who killed me the first time. Sephiroth helped, but mostly it was Zack. My old friends, all lost to me now, Angeal, Sephiroth, and even Zack." Genesis explained.

"What do you want?"

"Me? Heh, only to be loved. Short of that, however, I'll take a little vengeance."

"Zack is dead."

"And you were his best friend." Cloud almost felt his heart stop. "Truly ironic, eh? You will be killed only because I wish death upon Zack. Sephiroth will be very happy, I know it."

Cloud looked up. The Air around him suddenly filled with tension and static electricity, like the very air had become charged. His hair flashed black, only for an instant. Genesis's eyes narrowed unconsciously. For a single instant, Cloud Strife was not Cloud Strife. He was Zack Fair.

&&&

Sephiroth stood back to back with Aerith.

"You can't stop Genesis forever, human. Immortality is mine by birthright, and I will take it." Sephiroth said, a smile on his face.

"Perhaps." Aerith said cheerfully. Then Sephiroth was alone in his field of fire.

&&&

"What are you?" Genesis asked, amazed and scared of Cloud all at once. Cloud grinned and stood, a pair of black demon wings sprouting from his back. Genesis backed away a few steps. Cloud's eyes were literally glowing, a pair of blazing blue pits.

Suddenly he was behind Genesis. Genesis turned, swinging Exitus. Cloud wasn't there. He was behind him again. Genesis flipped over Cloud, landing on the roof of the Seventh Heaven. Cloud was already there.

Genesis gritted his teeth. "Stop it!" He swiped at Cloud again. Cloud blocked it with Avenger, which had miraculously appeared in Cloud's hand. Genesis jumped away. A single black wing opened from Genesis's back. Red tendrils of mako energy began to snake around Genesis, who raised one hand to the sky.

"Final Dawn!" Genesis put the raised hand to the ground. Cloud jumped straight up, just in time to dodge a blast of mako. Several more blasts began to launch after him, flying at him like missiles. (Final Dawn is a limit break akin to Blade Beam, but his body is the focus instead of a sword. And usually only an equally powerful blade beam can stop one.)

Cloud cut through the blasts just before they hit him. Genesis lunged. The two swords grinded together in a shower of multi-colored sparks. Cloud's eyes suddenly stopped glowing. The demon wings on his back faded into black dust that quickly lost to the wind. Cloud collapsed, spent. Genesis raised Exitus for the killing blow.

A red cloaked figure suddenly jumped between Cloud and Genesis, wielding what looked like a curving Buster sword.

"Wraith? I figured you boys were dead." The WRAITH answered by kicking out at Genesis, who disappeared in a flash of red. The masked, cloaked figure looked around for Genesis, cautious, then turned to Cloud' unconscious form. He sheathed the massive sword and picked up the sleeping mercenary.

"Father?" Cloud asked, his eyes closed.

"Rest." Cloud passed back out. "If only you knew, Tidus. If only you knew…" The WRAITH said to himself.

&&&

Short Chapter, but it comes across pretty good, if you ask me. Review! Pretty please with a nekid woman on top.


	5. Chapter 5: Choices

Chapter 5: Choices

Disclaimer: I don't own Final fantasy VII, I do own this story line.

&&&

Tifa headed outside, the trash in one arm. She saw Cloud, laying a few feet from the door. She dropped the trash and rushed to his side.

&&&

Cloud was surrounded in ruins. Flames were eating Edge alive. Like…like…Nibelheim. Cloud suddenly realized what this meant.

"Oh, no. Please, god, not Tifa." He ran into the seventh heaven, which was burning the brightest. Vincent was dead, laying on the floor, his blood-red-cloak burning. He ran into the living room. Death. So much death. Barret, Yuffie, Denzel. Marlene! And the last corpse. She was still burning. His Tifa. His beloved Tifa.

"So much death. Fire. Fire everywhere.' Cloud mumbled, tears flowing freely. He looked back at Vincent's corpse. Before Cloud's very eyes, Vincent Valentine stood up, oblivious to the fire that was burning his very face.

"Congratulations, Cloud. You have allowed the destruction of two homes." Vincent said.

"I tried to stop him! I tried to stop him, Vincent! Please, forgive me! I tried! I honestly tired!" Cloud screamed at the carrion ex-Turk.

"Cloud?" came a too familiar voice. Cloud's eyes widened with terror. He slowly turned. Aerith. She was wrapped in water plants, her skin, her once flush skin, was now a sickly pale blue. Her left cheek was decomposed, revealing the skull underneath. The Tifa-corpse stood as well, still burning.

"Cloud? Are you okay?"

Cloud couldn't speak. They were suddenly returned to their living forms. Sephiroth walked to between them. They wrapped their arms around Sephiroth's shoulders. Cloud suddenly had Zack's Buster sword in his hand.

Zack walked into the dream.

"Strike him! Kill him, Cloud!" Cloud realized this was not of Sephiroth's doing. It was a reprieve, a final chance at escape. Cloud jumped at Sephiroth, the buster sword flashing in his hands.

&&&

"Cloud! You were just having a dream. Wake up!" Tifa shouted at him. Cloud opened his eyes. "Another dream?"

"More nightmares. I saw…" Cloud paused, "Evil things. Things beyond…beyond human. Beyond demon."

Tifa sat down next to Cloud on the bed, and leaned down and kissed him. "I've tried to stop the dreams, Cloud, but Sephiroth is growing in power. I don't have a choice, Cloud. He has to rejoin the living." Tifa said.

"Aerith?"

"Yes. It's me. I can't stay in this body for long, though." Cloud grabbed Tifa/Aerith and pulled her close to him, kissing them with everything he had.

"I'm scared. What if I can't beat him? What if I screw up?" Cloud said. Tifa/Aerith laid down straight, on top of him.

"You can. Either way, you will win. Sephiroth has never been human, never understood it. You can't help him with that, but you know someone who can."

"Lucreicia."

"Exactly."

Cloud looked down himself, and Tifa. She reached for his shirt, dragging down the zipper.

&&&

Vincent stalked up the stairs, not bothering with his usual stealth. He started for their bedroom door. As he opened it, Tifa screamed something and rolled the covers around herself.

"Am I interrupting something?" Vincent asked, staring.

"Yeah." Cloud said, nodding nervously.

"Nice to see you, Vincent!" Tifa said. Vincent closed the door.

"Likewise." He headed back down the stairs. Yuffie began up them, towards Tifa's room. "You do not want to go in there." Vincent said, grabbing the young ninja's shoulder and turning her around.

"What are they doing in there?" Yuffie asked.

"Something I would never do with you."

"They're actually doing it? Yay!" She jumped up and down.

"Uh, no. I would not have a meaningful conversation with you." Vincent said, and stalked away.

"What about when I saved you?!"

"I was forced into it." Vincent said, not looking back.

"Ohhh! That's it, I'm gonna knock you out and fuck your brains out." Vincent's eyes popped wide, and he ran away. Yuffie gave hot-pursuit, passing Denzel and Marlene, who had emerged from the living room. They looked at each other, eyes wide.

"Another movie?"

"Another movie." The turned tail and walked back into the living room.

"Take it off!" Yuffie screamed.

"Nothing happening!" Vincent cried back. There was a sound of breaking glass.

"Yay! I killed Vincent, I killed Vincent!"

"Not this time, whore!"

"Oof!"

"Here's for that bottle!" more breaking glass. Silence. Vincent stared at Yuffie's lithe, shapely-oh no you don't, Vincent Valentine! But those…

'I must be in hell.' Vincent thought. He couldn't help but stare, I mean, she was just so damn…. "Arrgh! No! Do not screw her in her sleep!" He looked at Yuffie's sleeping form. "On the other hand, you've been celibate for thirty fricking years." He glanced at the tequila, then back to Yuffie. A smile crept over his face.

&&&

I know what you're thinking' and the answer is yes. Vincent is thirty-years celibate, you're bound to be horny at some point. Yes, another bar fight. Imagine how fun the next chapter will be.


	6. Chapter 6: First Final

Chapter 6: First Final

Cloud stood in a field of black glass spikes, jutting from the ground like glass. Sephiroth was kneeling before him, his raven's wing tattered and bloody. Cloud's demon wings opened, however, both were on his right side. Cloud raised the First Tsurugi, ready to end his nightmares forever.

Cloud woke up before he could deliver the blow. He looked over to Tifa, who was still asleep. Cloud put on his shoes and headed downstairs. He continued to go down, to the basement. He flicked the switch on as he passed it, illuminating the twenty swords Cloud had collected. He walked to the first rack, searching for the Ultima Weapon. Cloud went on to the second rack, and nodded as he found and drew Ultima from its sheathe.

"You think we got one more fight in us?" he asked the sword. The sword responded to his question by flashing brighter for a single moment. "Me neither." He slid the sword back into the sheathe, then took it and Ragnorok and headed back upstairs, outside, and transferred the swords to Fenrir, And Finished the First Tsurugi. He headed back inside, Just as Tifa came down the stairs.

"Cloud?" Cloud stopped dead in his tracks.

"I have to end it, Tifa. It's just the way it is." He started back into the basement, then returned with Murasame and (I know I'm using a Final fantasy X sword here, but I was desperate.) Alistor. He stored them in Fenrir's sword racks, closed them, and headed back inside. "He's my final enemy. The next battle will be my last. I shouldn't have been able to even lift the First Tsurugi a few months ago, but I can still feel my strength failing. Sephiroth will push me to my ultimate limit."

"What about Omnislash?"

"I can't perform it anymore. Omnislash is a critical technique. Once you've mastered it, and use it, your body begins to deteriorate. The Human body can only take so much, and I never even mastered it. I knew from the minute I first used it I only had a few decades to live. Might as well make the most of what I have left."

"But you're unbeatable, I mean…you defeated Sephiroth twice!"

"By using a technique I learned on instinct."

Tifa sat down on the second step and wrapped her arms around herself. Cloud went to sit down beside her.

"Why is always us?" Tifa asked him. Cloud regarded her sadly.

"My fate, I guess. I wanted to save people, be a big hero like Sephiroth was."

"You are."

"The cost wasn't worth it." Cloud said. "My father, my mother. My entire family. Yours. Zack. Aerith."

"But we have so much now." Tifa said. Cloud looked back to the floor.

"He won't stop. Not until I'm dead, and he'll push me to the brink of insanity to bring me down. At this point he's become obsessed with defeating me and destroying everything I love, like I once did to him." He paused. "I stopped his reunion. I stabbed him right through the chest with the Buster Sword, but he still kept coming."

"Cloud, promise me something."

"What?"

"Just promise!"

"Okay, I promise." He waited. "What did I just promise?"

"That you'll come back and marry me." Cloud looked back to Tifa, and smiled. He wrapped an arm around Tifa.

&&&

Vincent's crimson eyes opened up to Yuffie's muddy-brown ones, then widened. Yuffie smiled.

"Hi, Vinnie." She purred.

"Curse the booze." Vincent muttered.

"Gee, does that mean you want to get married?"

"…**WHAT!!!!???" **Vincent jumped away and ran out of the room, into the bathroom, and locked the door, propped a chair under the doorknob, and pressed his back against it.

&&&

Auron set his Masamune sword on his shoulder and jumped away. He landed a few feet away from WRAITH Omega, who was cloaked in black, a gold and black mask on his face, akin to a helmet.

"Status?" Auron asked.

"You'd think he'd just screwed a fat woman, how he ran out of there."

"The ninja is a hyperactive twenty-one year old who never shuts up, how would you react?" Auron asked.

"Hmmm…when you put it like that, I don't blame him!"

&&&

Genesis stepped into the inside of the Sister Ray barrel. He sneezed from the gunpowder still left. No wonder changing barrels was a bitch! He pulled goggles from his belt and put them on. He began walking forward, until he caught sight of the body.

"Ah…this is where they hid you." He said to the silver-haired body. He reached into his coat and pulled out a materia, one with a dark blue, almost black, glow.

Wiess's features began to morph into Sephiroth's.

&&&

"Tifa? I have to go." Cloud said. "I have to go get someone."

Tifa let go of Cloud, her eyes shiny. "'kay."

"I'll come back. I promised I would." Cloud said, dressed again in his Fenrir armor. Tifa looked up at him and smiled. Cloud couldn't resist the urge to lean over and kiss her again, so he did. Then he walked out of the door.

Genesis began to form behind her.

"Pity." He said, startling Tifa. "Now he can't defend you." Slowly, a smile spread across his face.

&&&

Cloud stopped dead.

"How the hell are you here?" he asked the woman before him.

"I was released." Lucreicia said. "I tried to find you, eventually I had to buy a phone book. Why?"

"I was going to break you out?" Cloud shouted back. He groaned and reopened the door. Lucreicia walked inside, and Cloud followed closely.

"Why…hello." Cloud turned.

Genesis had one arm around Tifa's throat, and the other was holding Exitus to her throat. Tifa was actually crying.

"Drop her, Genesis."

"Ha! Now that Sephiroth is awake, We'll see what he says." A shadow passed behind Cloud. A shadow with silver hair. Cloud turned and opened his left wing, sweeping it. Sephiroth ducked the wing, and grabbed for Cloud's throat, taking it in a pale hand.

"Sephiroth!" Lucreicia cried. "Stop it!"

"Who is this?" Sephiroth asked with a smile.

"Your mother." Cloud snarled.

&&&

Cliff hanger, yay! Ahh! Mob! Bad! Eat Rocket launcher. Oh, nevermind, I'm already workin on Chapter seven.


	7. Chapter 7: Fayth

Chapter 7: Fayth

Sephiroth lost his smile and raised an eyebrow.

"My mother? Lies."

"I know your father." Lucreicia said.

"My father? I have none. I have no reason to believe any lie you say, woman." Sephiroth snarled. Cloud twisted and grabbed Sephiroth's arm, tossing him away.

"Hojo." Lucreicia said, lowering her gaze. Vincent was suddenly behind Genesis, and pistol whipped the SOLDIER. Tifa fell with Genesis. Cloud tossed a buster sword to Cloud, who caught it and started for Sephiroth. With a green flash Masamune had appeared in Sephiroth's hand. Sephiroth swiped at the buster sword. The laser-sharp edge of Masamune cut right through the obviously poorly forged hunk of metal. Sephiroth jumped at Cloud, who jumped backward out the door.

The sword racks opened, and Cloud drew Ragnorok and the First Tsurugi. He slashed. Sephiroth caught both swords and knocked them aside. He kicked out, catching Cloud in the jaw, sending the blond flying. Sephiroth jumped after him.

Cloud landed and raised his swords. Blue eyes suddenly flashed through his vision.

'Grandson.' Said a voice.

Cloud looked up to see Sephiroth flying at him, Masamune held over his head to bring it down on Cloud. As his legs tensed to jump, new strength, like none he'd ever felt, flooded Cloud's body. He jumped at Sephiroth.

Flash!

Cloud was falling. He held onto the First Tsurugi, but he'd dropped Ragnorok. Cloud cursed and looked up, then realized he was falling upside down. He spun and twisted, like a cat, bringing his feet to the ground. He jumped again.

"Don't Kill him!" Lucreicia shouted at him.

'That'll be easy.' Cloud thought, sarcastically. Sephiroth continued jumping over buildings, Then looked up and jumped all the way up to the plate. Cloud followed, flipping in midair, then performing a Blade beam when he landed. Sephiroth jumped backwards, away from the beam. Cloud sped at him, swinging.

Cloud instantly realized that he and Sephiroth were too evenly matched. They knew each other's techniques. Cloud opened his second wing, feeling another jump in power. Sephiroth responded by opening his black feathered wing.

&&&

"Cloud isn't all human. His grandfather was Aeon, a dream-like entity, created by the Fayth. The Aeon blood has dulled somewhat, but Cloud still has access to all of its abilities. Unlimited stamina. He can phase right through almost everything." Auron told the other wraith.

"How do you know?"

"Because I'm an Aeon." Auron replied.

&&&

Swords met in a flash of sparks, grinding together. Cloud knocked the longer sword away and lunged. Sephiroth spun away, and swung Masamune, aiming to behead Cloud. Cloud ducked, then brought the First Tsurugi up in an uppercut, which Sephiroth dodged.

"Getting slow?" Sephiroth asked. Cloud gritted his teeth and jumped at Sephiroth, head butting him. He swiped at him, the First Tsurugi flashing in the light. Cloud slashed. Sephiroth jumped, and actually stepped off of the blade, using it to jump higher. Cloud grinned, and jumped, moving faster than his Omnislash. Sephiroth looked up at Cloud, who grinned again.

Sephiroth prepared Masamune, which came alive in a blaze of blue flame and mako.

The First Tsurugi glowed with the power running through it. As one, the swords met.

&&&

"He is going to die." Auron said, finished.

&&&

Cloud and Sephiroth were instantly bathed in flame, white flame. The First Tsurugi was hot in Cloud's hands. Then he was falling. Cloud looked for the ground, and twisted in mid air. He looked over, and discovered Sephiroth was falling as well.

They were suddenly on the ground, concrete cracking under pressure. Cloud tried to heft his massive Fusion sword up, but he'd never felt so tired in his life. How much had he put into that last attack?

Sephiroth groaned as he raised Masamune.

"This is _my_ world." Sephiroth growled, stepping forward, but his steps faltered. Rolling thunder drew their gazes towards the sky.

"Omni." Sephiroth mumbled. The sky parted, revealing something Cloud had never seen.


	8. Chapter 8: A Taste of Omniscience

Chapter 8: A Taste of Omniscience

A diamond-colored, mile long stretch of armored biomechanical dragon snaked from the clouds, its massive fan of horns arcing energy, nostrils oozing mako power.

"Omni Weapon." Sephiroth whispered, his eyes glowing with pure glee. Mako was rolling off of the dragon in waves, soaking Cloud and Sephiroth with it. The Dragon caught sight of the two SOLDIERs, and roared, a burning furnace of blue power in his throat.

Sephiroth jumped towards it, Masamune lowered for an uppercut. Cloud looked from Omni to Sephiroth and jumped after him.

"Can he do it?" Aerith asked, twisting a rope in her hand, nervously. The blond man looked up from his transparent blue sword.

"I did." Tidus replied.

Cloud's wings opened to full span, twenty feet, leaving a trail of power in his wake. The First Tsurugi was glowing blue in his hands, blade hot with barely restrained power.

Cloud closed his eyes. And prayed. He knew even the Omnislash wouldn't help him now. Omni was going to destroy them both.

'You can do it, buddy.' Zack said. Cloud's eyes shot open, just as Omni drew in a massive burning breath, and fired a beam of power down at Sephiroth and Cloud.

Out of the Omni Blaze Beam, a pair of burning blue blurs shot, straight at Omni. The dragon-shaped WEAPON issued a hissing roar and began snaking away, sailing over Midgar on wings that could shadow all of Nibelheim and Midgar combined. Cloud hit the immaculate white armor and rolled, lunging out with his non-sword arm and catching one of the interlocking plates. Sephiroth slid to halt. Cloud struggled to his feet atop the dragon.

"Why all of this, Sephiroth? Why do you want Jenova's power?"

Sephiroth's normally calm face finally cracked into pure anger. "So I can prove to myself I'm not a Failure!!"

"What? You've finally lost yourself to the darkness, huh? You think yourself a failure, when _I'm_ the one who always loses the people I love!!"

"History doesn't remember family, it remembers _power_." He paused, considering his next words. "You have power, power that always ends me, no matter how much an advantage I have! This will finish it Finally, when I'll finally Defeat you!!"

"What if my power _comes_ from my family?"

"Then I'll return… _and finish the job I started at Nibelheim!!_" he lunged. Cloud, blocked, ducked, and counter attacked. Sephiroth flipped over the blade, then landed his feet on it, and slashed out again with Masamune. Cloud ducked, and kicked, removing Sephiroth from his blade, then attacked. Block, dodge, counter attack, pull back and attack again, dive, flip, counter attack, parry and push forward. Cloud flipped backward from Sephiroth.

"Come…my sword hungers." Sephiroth growled, then began stalking closer. Omni had u-turned in on itself, and its head flew past the two warriors. Cloud took his chance and jumped onto the neck, just behind the head, and was taken away from Sephiroth. Sephiroth turned to gauge the distance, and began running. Near the top of the next interlocking plate, he jumped, using Masamune as a pole. He twisted and flipped in mid-air, flying at Cloud…

"And what if Sephiroth loses?" The wraith asked. Auron frowned. He hadn't considered that.

"We'll have to see, won't we?"

…landing right on the waiting blade of the First Tsurugi. Sephiroth coughed, spurting blood. He gripped the fusion blade and jumped off the blade, gripping the huge bloody hole in his chest. Cloud's eyes narrowed, and he charged, swinging wildly. Sephiroth flipped over both of them, and planted Masamune into Cloud's heart, then twisted violently. Cloud's hand went to the Masamune's protruding blade and he screamed at the sky, lines of blood snaking from the corners of his mouth.

Cliffhanger! Dun-Dun-Duh!

This is the beginning of the end, so leave as many reviews as you can, or no sequel whatsoever, because I'm growing to hate this story very, very quickly. (I may just put the Sequel in this story and call it a composite fic.) Oh, and all Naked Ladies (you know, the ones for...uh...wait, I charged on my other fic, sorry, anyway,) all naked ladies must be returned via the enclosed evnelope.

"The End is nigh! Repent! Repent! There's a Female Clinton President, Repent! By the Next Election We Die!!"

Next: Second Final


	9. Chapter 9: Second Final

Chapter 9: Second Final

Tifa sat on her bed, Denzel and Marlene in her arms. Tears were flowing from her eyes. She sniffed and wiped her eyes.

"Mom?" Denzel asked.

"Yeah?" Tifa answered.

"Why are you worried. Cloud will come back. The blue haired woman told us…"

"Who?"

Cloud gripped Masamune's protruding blade, with both hands, and flicked his thumb with as much force as he could. Masamune's mithril blade snapped with a thunderous crack. Cloud snatched up the broken blade and Tsurugi and slashed out.

Sephiroth jumped backwards. **"I will not be a Failure! I will Kill You!!!"**

"The sooner you can accept your fate is the sooner you can change it!" Cloud shot back, and lunged, both blades glowing, blood coating them in various degrees. Cloud jumped into the air, both swords raised behind his head, then brought them done in an X. Cloud stepped back as Sephiroth fell to the ground. Cloud's breathing was heavy.

God, he'd never felt more tired in his life. As omni began to fade, Cloud's vision went dark, and then sleep enveloped him.

Cloud opened his eyes to a room of white marble, draped in thin white curtains. His body was whole, and First Tsurugi was in his hand.

A woman dressed in a simple white gown walked into the room, pushing aside curtains. Cloud's breath was taken away. She was unnaturally beautiful, with long, smooth-as-silk blue hair and deep red eyes. Her dress only barely hid her nipples, which showed through, erect.

"The Fayth didn't think you had it in you, Cloud. But I know you did." In that moment their minds touched, and Cloud instantly knew who she was.

"How come you didn't look this way before, Jenova?" Cloud asked, a touch of resentment in his voice.

"Sephiroth had drained me too much. But He's lost the powers I granted him, and now I'm free to roam the Lifestream as a true soul."

"Am I dead?"

"Nope. You're not that lucky, yet. Neither is Sephiroth. Now he knows the truth. In fact, he saw his own birth. Through Vincent's memories."

"Vincent wasn't there." Cloud argued.

"So he says. Would you want to admit to seeing the birth of the Nightmare? The World-Ending One-Winged Angel?"

"No, I wouldn't. Not really. I'd feel obligated to kill him then." 'And I'm thinkin' 'bout killin' you if you don't tell me what the hell is goin' on.' Cloud added to himself.

"That wouldn't have stopped what happened at Nibelheim. Your Grandfather would've come back and done it himself if he had to."

"My Grandfather wasn't a Monster like him!" Cloud roared.

"If it meant a bridge between the Fayth and the Lifestream, he would destroy the planet! Luckily, you came soon. Now they can join, and Gaia will be paradise. I'm going to be watching you, Cloud Strife." Jenova leaned into him, barely touching lips with him.

& & &

Cloud opened his eyes, awake, to the sound of a preacher's voice. Tifa was standing beside him, in a white version of her usual outfit.

"I must've been drunk, cause I don't remember meeting this particular angel." Cloud said with a smile. Tifa turned to him, smiling back.

"Welcome back, Cloud." Came Sephiroth voice. Cloud looked. They were all here. Even the ones that were dead, he could see them. His parents, Tifa's father, Vincent, Aerith, Zack, Cid and Shera, a year-old baby in her arms, Yuffie, hyper as ever, Barret, Gun arm wrapped in…Cloud tried to ignore the lace wrapped around Barret's gun arm, Red XIII, two cubs and a Mate, with Cait Sith riding on his back, Rufus, the Turks, Lucreicia, with her arm around her son for the first time.

"Do you-" Cloud didn't hear the rest. He was too wrapped up in the moment.

& & &

Cloud, with a few more casts than was normal for a human being, stepped into the Seventh Heaven, groaning. 'Just a few months...' he thought, then a paticularly nasty wave of pain forced him to groan even louder.

"Told ya, not. Enough. Fucking. Morphine! OOWWW!" Cloud screamed, trying to walk forward.

"Oh, come on, Big baby, Sephiroth walked out with twice the number of casts, and he didn't feel any pain!" Tifa cried.

"He was raiding the Morphine cabinets! I know! He gave me my last shot!"

"How do you know? You were asleep."

"My ass still hurts." Tifa giggled.

(Honeymoon and several boxes of condoms later…plus removalof casts )

Cloud walked into the street, gripping his-non armored shoulder. Still a little sore. A Blond man in shorts, and a brunette with the look of a sexy fortuneteller were standing near Fenrir. The Blond was holding a blue-bladed sword, which looked nearly translucent. Cloud was stopped dead by the pair. He knew them...from somewhere.

"Can I help you? Strife Mercenary services. Well…if it's a small job. I'm married now, so..."

They both turned.

"He looks like you, Tidus." The brunette whispered.

"Yeah. You're right, Yuna. Got his Grandmother's chin, though."

"You know my Grandmother?" Cloud asked. The Pair shared a smile.

"It's a long story. I'm Tidus, your Grandfather. Yuna is your grandmother, here."

Cloud just stared. "Can we go inside?"

& & &

Now, the payoff. I was alluding to it for seven freaking chapters by now, so I you didn't get it, here it is. Ta da! Now Review!


	10. Chapter 10: Final Plus

Chapter 10: Final Plus

Cloud absorbed what he'd been listening to for the last half-hour. Aeon. Fayth. Sin.

"So I'm a connector between the two? The Fayth and the Lifestream?" Cloud asked.

"Basically. I just wanted to see you, and give you a present." Tidus set Brotherhood on the table. "It's yours. I missed out on too many birthdays. Use it well." Tidus put an arm around Yuna, and together they faded into the Lifestream.

& & &

Sephiroth stood in the center of Meteor square, newly clothed in Hama, A Haori, obi, and samurai-like metal armor, two swords on his waist, both forged from the remnants of the Masamune, Hirohito and Meidou.

Sephiroth frowned as his new apprentice raced towards him, followed by Cloud. Denzel had received a katana for his birthday, and Sephiroth had offered to teach him. Cloud wasn't a teacher, he was a fighter.

Cloud stopped a reasonable distance away from the sparring teacher and student, turning his head at the mere presence of Vincent.

"How's married life?" Vincent asked.

"Aren't you and Lucreicia…?"

"Not yet. We're still getting used to each other again. Do you think this is the end? Have we really ended the cycle?"

Cloud looked into the sunrise. "I don't know. There is still evil out there, but it will be awhile before that bothers us. Long enough for me and Tifa to welcome the new member of the Strife family." Vincent glanced at Cloud, smiled, then returned his gaze to the rising disc of gold.

"Genesis and Omega. Birth and Death. The Dawn and the End. It's a cycle we can't avoid. But for now, I think the world will have some small measure of peace…" With those words, spoken by someone as grim as Vincent, he felt lighter.

"This is my New Dawn." After a minute, he chuckled. "That'd be a great name for the baby."

The End…or is it? Here's a preview of the sequel, a work in progress, and it's in the middle of the story, so it'll be vastly different in the published version. This is merely a build to get you to read.

Sephiroth drew his o-katanas, the white-hilted Meidou, and the black-hilted Hirohito, feeling a sense of power overcome him. With two swords, he was invincible, at least it felt like it. The dark wrapped around him, sending a wave of cold up his spine…a feeling Sephiroth had never truly experienced. And it terrified him.

"Why don't you show yourself, coward?" Sephiroth taunted, trying to hide the fact he was shivering.

"You think I'm a fool? What tactical thinking man reveal himself to the enemy?"

"The kind with Honor. I respect Honor."

"Honor gets you nowhere, son. Believe me. I know." The voice paused. "Like that fool Valentine. He's an assassin, he's supposed to be stealthful and deadly."

"Don't insult Vincent valentine in my presence. He's twice the man you'll ever be."

"Such disrespect from my own son!" The lights went on. Sephiroth's eyes widened. He had never seen much of his father, but this man, although he looked more like Weiss than Hojo, was inexplicably Sephiroth's own father.

"Hojo…" Sephiroth mumbled, bewildered. Hojo lunged.

Dun-dun-duh! Bump-bump-buh! Daddy's comin' to town! (This is going to be more Sephiroth and Vincent vs. Hojo than Sephiroth vs. Hojo and Cloud helps.)

And I'll need title suggestions! Leave them in reviews. And General Sephiroth, get your butt onto this story's favorites lists. It's told me it's going to block you if you don't. It'll say very depressing things at you, too.

This story is Dedicated to all that stuck with it to the end…(that'd be about two people. Woop-de-fuckin'-doo, buts it's mostly to City of Dis, who helped me Majorly turn this story into a success, giving me great reviews. Don't let it get to your head.

By the way, I'll be editing some earlier chapters to be better, because I'm reminding myself of some really crappy pieces of FanFiction. I'm not saying any names.

And as always, **Review**, you morons! **Or I shall spill your soul to the freakin' Fire Pits of the freakin' Underworld!!**


	11. Part 2: Chapter 1: Wrong?

Final Fantasy VII: My Vengeance

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VII. Yes, I know, It's finally here! The Sequel to God Clash.

Summary: While everyone else has moved on, Vincent Valentine can't shake the feeling of hatred he holds for Hojo, deep inside his soul. But hatred has its cost, Vincent has begun to form a new Chaos, twisting and warping his unmovable hatred onto those around him. To stop the final loss approaching, Vincent sets out with one idea in mind. Kill Hojo. Hojo, however, is just as bent to destroy Vincent, and with his new evolved form, he might be able to destroy Vincent instead.

Chapter 1: Wrong?

Vincent opened his red eyes. The Seventh Heaven. In just three years, it had transformed from a bar to a full blown house, removing the bar section and replacing it with a living room, the old one now Cloud's den and office for when he was hired to do temporary bodyguard jobs. Vincent used it to keep an eye on everything that might be revenant to him.

Today, though, he was here to celebrate a new addition to the Strife family, two new additions, Victoria Dawn Strife, and Zack Tidus Strife. Vincent looked up into Cloud's eyes. And instantly felt all the more lonely. Why could he never feel the way Cloud looked? Vincent quietly sighed as he remembered the answer.

Hojo. As much as he tried, Vincent could never forgive nor forget Hojo. Lucreicia was staring at him, and she finally approached.

"You're thinking of him, again, aren't you?" she asked. In the corner of Vincent's eye, Sephiroth perked up. He was sore about everyone's opinions on Hojo. Especially Vincent.

Lucreicia glanced at Cloud and Tifa, and grabbed Vincent's arm and pulled him outside. Once the door closed, she turned on him and slapped him across the face, hard enough to make his head turn. Vincent focused to stay conscious, she could really throw a slap.

"Why are you so upset about him?" Vincent turned back to her, anger blazing in his eyes, and nearly slapped her, falling short of her face by inches. Lucreicia's eyes opened again and she glanced at the hand. The Gauntlet.

"That's why! I can never be human with my whole left hand encased in a gauntlet! It's the mark of a monster!" He leaned even closer. "And I never forgive anyone who made me a monster." He hissed.

"Oh! So now I'm a bad guy? I'm more responsible for that, if that's the case."

"You only put the materia in my chest! He mutated me! Changed my whole body!" Vincent clawed open skin on his other arm, and put it in her face. The wound sucked itself closed and healed completely in an instant. "He did THAT." He turned with a swirl of his cape and began walking away. Lucreicia's eyes were filled with tears, she turned and retreated back into the Seventh Heaven. Vincent slowed and stopped, awestruck and hurt. She…she hadn't tried to stop him. His wide red eyes were suddenly a little too shiny. He lowered his head, squeezing his eyes shut.

"Please." He whispered. "Please come back." He waited. She didn't come. "Please come back." He repeated. Again, she didn't. He repeated himself again, a little louder. Inside him, a struggle was raging. He gritted his teeth, fighting it back.

Hatred. So much hatred.

Pain erupted within Vincent Valentine. And he screamed.

& & &

The scream fell on deaf ears. Lucreicia put her back against the door. She closed her eyes. Dammit, she hated Hojo too, but not enough to kill everything just to get vengeance.

"Problems?" Cloud asked. Lucreicia opened her eyes.

"Too many." Cloud could hear hurt. He almost had a sixth sense for it. Cloud didn't say anything. Lucreicia's hurt suddenly turned to a mixture of sadness and rage. She gripped the front of Cloud's shirt in two fists. "That…that bastard thinks he knows about hurt! About not being human!" tears began to flow. She broke and placed her forehead on his chest, crying fully. Cloud put sympathetic arms around her shoulders.

& & &

Sephiroth stepped out onto the roof of the Seventh Heaven, eyes narrowed, anger filling his being. How dare Vincent! Sephiroth growled and punched the wall. It hurt, but it diffused some of the anger.

"My, my. You've inherited my temper." Said a voice. Sephiroth looked to the origin of the voice. A tall, just slightly taller than Sephiroth, white-haired man, holding a double-bladed gunblade. "What troubles you, my son?"

"Who are you?" Sephiroth growled.

"I? I'm just an old friend of Vincent's. Last time I checked, my name was Hojo." Hojo stepped closer to Sephiroth, and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I know how to end your mother's pain. I've already begun the plan. I just need you to keep Vincent here, away from Nibelheim. Can you do that for your old man, Sephie?"

"It's Sephiroth." The SOLDIER said through gritted teeth. Hojo chuckled.

"Sorry, kiddo. Can you do it?" Something in Hojo's voice, something in the tone, made Sephiroth want to like him. He couldn't identify what it was, which irritated him.

Sephiroth sighed. "I can do it." Hojo smiled even wider.

"That's my Fallen Angel. But, first, I need you to go and attack Vincent. Get him angry. It'll make things more fun, huh?" Sephiroth finally smiled.

"I think I'm starting to like you, father."

& & &

Vincent keeled over, groaning in agony. It felt like a furnace in his heart! Sweat popped out everywhere. His skin began to stretch. It felt like a shape shift. He'd done it plenty of times, but with the exception of Chaos that one last time, it had never been forced. And it had never been so painful.

Sephiroth landed a few feet in front of him, then drew both of his swords, Meidou and Hirohito. Vincent stood up as straight as he could.

"Sephiroth, please, get Lucrei-" he paused to give a weak grunt, "Lucreicia. I need her!" Sephiroth didn't move. "NOW!"

"You won't make my mother cry again, you son of a bitch." Vincent stood up straighter, which wasn't much, considering.

"Funny." He growled away a bit more pain. "You sound just like your bastard father."

"Don't. Insult. My. Father." Sephiroth growled. Vincent straightened fully, his eyes wide. Sephiroth kicked him down. Pain momentarily forgotten, Vincent rolled back to his feet and dived at Sephiroth, uppercutting Sephiroth. Landing back on his feet, he turned and blocked a sword swipe with his gauntlet. He tried to draw Cerberus, but his arm muscles suddenly ached.

"What the?" Sephiroth slashed with his other sword. Golden armor appeared just before the sword hit, stopping it cold. But just that place, a small plate or two on Vincent's suddenly too-pale cheek. Now they were both confused. Sephiroth jumped back from a punch.

How had Vincent done that? He'd never been able to do that before! Vincent's left cheek finished armoring up, running in interlocking plates all the way to the gauntlet, where the fused with the armor there. A long, slender blade extended from Vincent's knuckles. A silhouette suddenly extended into the moon.

"Father?" Vincent blinked. Father?

"Don't worry, Sephiroth, it's all part of the plan." Hojo said, chuckling. "Just continue." He disappeared. Sephiroth looked over his shoulder. Vincent lunged, and inflicted a small scratch on Sephiroth's chest. Sephiroth looked at the wound, then back to Vincent, who had lost all interest in Cerberus.

Sephiroth lunged. Vincent knocked away both swords with his gauntlet, then threw a palm punch at Sephiroth, which suddenly knocked the SOLDIER on his ass.

"I've been doing this kind of stuff for years, kid, compared to me, you're strictly minor league. Be smart and don't make me kill you." Vincent said. His red eyes concealed something that now came to the fore, a blizzard of cold emotion that chilled Sephiroth to the core. Chinks and clunks issued from Vincent's other arm, and he looked. His gaze met another gauntlet. He looked down at himself. The golden armor on his body was extending!

& & &

WTF is going on with Vincent, you ask? We will have to see, eh?


	12. Chapter 2: Ovewhelming Power

Chapter 2: Overwhelming Power

Vincent felt power coursing through him, yet pain followed it everywhere. But the power…he could lose himself in this power. He flexed his gauntlets, and the claws extended foot-long blades. Vincent smiled a sadistic smile.

Sephiroth stared at the claws. First his dad shows up, then Vincent turns into Freddy Kreugar in bronze armor. Then Vincent's smile disappeared.

"Where's Hojo?" he growled. Sephiroth didn't answer, just dropped into a combat stance.

"Boy, if you don't move, you'll turn into a scratching post." His blades receding, Vincent drew Cerberus.

Sephiroth hesitated. "He's my family." Vincent frowned knowingly and put away the breech-loading gun.

"Fine. But things are in motion." Vincent paused and closed his eyes, furrowing his brow. "Get away from me. If I kill you, Lucreicia can never forgive me." He opened his eyes again. "I'm going to Nibelheim to kill your father. He's what's causing this."

Sephiroth lunged. Vincent merely backhanded him aside. "Don't try to stop me, Sephiroth. You're a human in a battle of freaks. You may be strong, but not enough to help me or stop me." Sephiroth got back to his feet.

"You forget, I'm a freak too." Vincent turned back to the young man.

"Not in this book." Sephiroth gritted his teeth, and dived, spinning, swords cutting air. Vincent jumped backwards and caught both blades with one gauntleted hand. He tossed Sephiroth into a brick wall. Ripping pain suddenly emerged in his back, and he turned. Hojo stood there, his gunblade coated in blood. Vincent drew Cerberus. They both lunged, becoming blurs.

Jumping from walls, trying to land a blow on the other, they bounced across the whole street, finally coming to a rest with Hojo's Hyperion locked with Vincent's Cerberus.

"Hojo." Vincent said in greeting.

"Vincent." Hojo replied. They broke apart. They ground to a halt.

"What'd you do to me this time?"

"I? You did it to yourself. I just warped what was already there." Vincent's body suddenly paled, and skeletal wings sprouted from his back.

"Then I can end it."

"Not as long as you hate me." Hojo said, grinning. "Only the Nibelheim Mako pit could stop the mutation long enough to fight it." The black sky suddenly flashed red, and the Lifestream became visible in the sky, the green slowly corrupting to dark purple. Hojo looked to the sky, his grin growing wider and wider.

"Sin." He said, awe and reverence in his tone.

Cloud suddenly thrust Victoria into Tifa's hands, just before he collapsed. He tried to move, but he suddenly felt…sick.

"The Lifestream. Somebody's doing something to the Lifestream."

Vincent looked down to Hojo and fired Cerberus. He deflected the bullets with casual swipes. Vincent growled and lunged, striking out with his claws. Again Hojo blocked, then kicked Vincent aside. Vincent teleported, (a power he rarely used, it required too much power, but he had power to spare at the moment,) and punched Hojo down.

The ex-scientist rolled to his feet and slashed out. Vincent jumped over the blade and swiped at Hojo's throat. Hojo leaned back, outside of the range of Vincent's brazen claws, and flipped backward, trying to kick Vincent. Vincent dodged the strike and returned with a heel kick.

Vincent grinned as the blow connected with Hojo's face. Hojo's body flipped from the force of the kick, and he landed, hard, on his back. Vincent aimed at Hojo's forehead.

"Last request?" Vincent asked.

"Yes, don't pull the trigger." Vincent grinned again and squeezed the trigger. Cerberus barked, once, and issued a gout of flame from the left bottom barrel. For a brief second, Vincent felt weightless.

Hojo was finally dead.

The bullet was deflected. Sephiroth stood over his father's body, Meidou in a blocking position. A spot near the hilt was slightly red, and smoking. Vincent's levity went to absolute fury. His vision went red, and Sephiroth's face transformed into Hojo's snobbish, glasses-wearing face. He punched out, claws in a makeshift spade. The cold metal pierced flesh, and Vincent grinned a bloodthirsty grin. Then his vision went back to normal. His face went to blank horror.

"Good work, Sephiroth." Hojo said. He stood and brushed himself off. Vincent didn't move. Hojo raised Hyperion, prepared to stab through both Sephiroth and Vincent. Vincent jumped backwards, taking Sephiroth's limp form with him, just ahead of Hyperion's sharp point. He checked the SOLDIER's pulse. Alive. He looked back to Hojo.

"You'd use your own son for a shield?" He growled, furious at himself and Hojo. But mostly Hojo.

"One soul for the good of Science." Hojo said, wiping his blade on his pants.

"Science?" Vincent said, eyes widening in even more fury, if possible. Something dark behind Hojo caught Vincent's eye. A broadsword blade burst from Hojo's gut, then was ripped free again. Hojo coughed up blood and fell to his knees, revealing Genesis Raphodos. The SOLDIER wiped an apple on his coat and took a bite from it.

"That's the last time you try to control me, bastard." Vincent was momentarily confused. Control? Genesis had wanted to kill Cloud, for being Zack's friend, because Zack killed Genesis. Vincent shrugged to himself. Genesis seemed to be friendly, at the moment. He tossed Vincent a sword very much like Genesis's Exodus Sword.

"Alistor. Use it." Vincent twirled the sword around and remembered how to fence. Holstering Cerberus, he pointed the sword at Hojo. Energy suddenly gathered around Hojo, and flashed. Vincent blinked away the light and looked. Dammit.

Genesis frowned. He looked to Vincent. "Well? Any idea where he went?"

"Nibelheim. It's the only place he ever felt comfortable, aside from in a woman's arms." Vincent suddenly realized that sounded way too romantic to be Hojo. They were talking about Hojo, right?

"And it's a ghost town, he could do anything there without attracting notice." Vincent stood up straight. "Take Sephiroth to a hospital. I'm going to Nibelheim. But first, I need something with a little more kick." He turned with a swirl of his cape. "And if you see Lucreicia, tell her I'm sorry." He stalked off.

He stepped into his apartment, instantly removed Cerberus's holster from his waist. Removing his cloak, he glanced at the armor. It ran over his entire arms, and went up to his upper thighs on his legs. Massive golden pauldrons, each a quartet of massive, interlocked bronze plates, reached towards his pecs, and checking his back revealed they were covering his shoulder blades. He sucked the wings back into his back, and ripped away the shirt. It phased through the armor and left him bare, but the armor immediately retook residence.

He sighed and went to his back wall. He had gotten a large setup where each weapon sat on pegs in the wall, and all the pegs could be removed and replaced, allowing it to hold any kind of weapon. He picked out a sickle-magazine, .75 caliber handcannon, and weighed it in his hand. Heavy. It could take down a tank with thin armor, but against a human it would be far past over kill. He put it back on the wall and grabbed a drum-fed machine pistol, capable of holding over a hundred .45 magnum rounds. He wouldn't need to take any more ammo with him, but the holster and gunbelt were heavy, as was the gun itself. Too slow to draw.

He put it back and pulled another weapon, a top-loading breech-magazine sniper's pistol. Vincent smiled as he squeezed the thick rubber grip, saw his silhouette reflected in a black chrome stainless steel finish. The scope was a Turk-issue x10 rifle scope, almost as long as the whole barrel. Oh, yes, this would do nicely. He took the holster and ten clips of ammo, 300 bullets in all, and put it all on. He left his torso bare, he wanted to stay aware of the armor's spread. He retrieved one of his own Gunblades, Charon, and set it in his belt, at the small of his back. Finally, he replaced his cloak on his shoulders. He was about to leave, when he stopped.

What if Lucreicia came to see him? He quickly jotted a note, and left it next to his phone. And he set out.


	13. Chapter 3:Nibelheim

Chapter 3: Necropolis

Vincent stepped onto the blackened concrete and instantly felt disturbed. Like a million eyes were piercing him. He took hesitant steps. It felt like something was going to attack at him at any moment. A twig broke. Vincent turned, Zeus suddenly in his hand, leveled with his eye, ready to fire. Nothing.

Vincent let out a frustrated and relieved breath and holstered the weapon. This place was throwing him out of wack. Something roared, and Vincent turned again. A snarling mouth was suddenly an inch from his face. Vincent rolled, drawing Zeus, and took aim. What the hell? It was Red!

"Nanaki! What the fuck are—"

Nanaki lunged, snarling, and bit down into Vincent's left arm, fortunately not biting into the bronze. Vincent threw the creature off. That was not Nanaki.

"What do you think?" Hojo asked from a rooftop. "I cloned that Lion Red XIII and then increased this little pet's aggression through genetics and chemicals. I call him Fury." Fury growled and crouched down, ready to pounce on Vincent. Vincent took aim with Zeus while reaching behind his back, feeling for Charon's hilt. Fury lunged. Vincent rolled, and cut the beast in half with the gunblade. Something roared, even louder and deeper than Fury, and the stone building in front of Vincent exploded in a shower of stone and debris. A black-furred creature stalked towards Vincent.

"Galian." Hojo announced. Vincent already knew. How was he supposed to beat that? Galian launched fireballs at Vincent. Vincent dived forward, through the barrage, and fired Zeus. The bullet didn't even penetrate Galian's skin. Vincent thought it wouldn't, hadn't worked on him. He teleported into Galian's face and slashed at Galian, cutting gashes and stabbing gouges into the beast. Galian just punched Vincent out of the way. Landing against a wall, (which cracked under Vincent's weight,) Vincent groaned in serious pain.

"Alright, kitty-cat, let's play." He called upon Hellmasker. Charon blazed with infernal energies and transformed into a long-bladed chainsword, Grievous. Zeus disappeared, along with the better part of Vincent's cloak, which began to turn on its own accord, covering Vincent's left arm. Stitches and bandages magically appeared in and on Vincent's flesh, and he paled. A black Gunmetal mask formed from pure mako and floated onto Vincent's rapidly mutating face, covering the horror there. His hair and skin both lightened, hair turning dark grey; skin turning pure white, almost sickening in its lack of color.

Galian roared its massive leonine roar, and Hellmasker accepted the challenge with its hissing, snake-like growl. Galian leapt, its claws raised. Hellmasker sidestepped and lashed out with Grievous. The sharp motorized teeth tore through Galian's back. It spun, and clawed at Hellmasker's chest, opening two sets of five bloody gashes, earning another slash from Grievous. Galian dived and tackled Hellmasker, knocking the Chainsword from Hellmasker's grip.

Galian ripped into the Haunter's neck, ripping its jugular vein. Hellmasker reached for its mask, and pulled it up, revealing a mass of darkness with two blood-red eyes, and issued a supersonic scream. Galian was stunned, and stood straighter over Hellmasker, shaking its head, and Hellmasker kicked out and pushed Galian into a building. Hellmasker kicked up and stalked towards the Beast Demon, gripping its jaws and slamming it into the ground with a suplex, then picked the beast up and opened its jaws far too wide for any creature of this earth.

Dropping the beast, Hellmasker turned and began to stalk away. Galian popped its lower jaw back into place. The crack made Hellmasker turn, only to get tackled again. Galian placed a clawed hand on Hellmasker's face to keep it from using the nightmare scream again and continued its task of ripping out Hellmasker's pale throat. Hellmasker felt for the nearby Grievous. Gripping it, it kneed Galian in the gut, and drove the chainsword blade into the monster's chest.

Vincent stood up the next instant, and retrieved Charon from Galian's chest. Galian faded into black energy. Vincent leaned over the mass and breathed in the mako, then brushed himself off. He looked around, seeking Hojo. He cursed when he failed to find the deranged scientist.

His vision suddenly flashed red. Zack was before him, at least, what Zack would've looked like if made of red light.

"Let go of it, Vincent." Vincent was suddenly in pain, tremendous pain, coupled with searing power.

"Let go of WHAT!!???" he screamed.

"Your Hatred!! If you don't The Lifestream will see you as a threat!!! And you know how we deal with threats!!!"

Suddenly his entire body was armoured in blackened bronze armor, with massive double-jointed gold wings tipped with sharp blades that could shred a man, a swirling red mass of cloth fluttering from his back.

"THEN LET US LOOSE THE DOGS OF WAR! I AM EZEKYLE _ABBADON_!" the thing roared. A black lance of energy hit Abbadon in the chest, glancing off the armor. He looked, up to Chaos, a figure of living metal in a black cloak riddled with bullet holes, its face covered by a hood.

"You called." It hissed, then lunged down, landing a glowing red fist to Abbadon's cheek. Abbadon returned with a slash of his wings, opening three glowing red gashes in Chaos's chest. The former fell backwards into a building stumbling. Black energy formed into Abbadon's hand, becoming a massive pistol, its barrel the snarling visage of a black dragon. Mourner Drake. Abbadon aimed it two-handed at Chaos, and fired, the pistol letting loose a single furious gout of crimson fire.

Chaos howled in agony, its black metal body super heating and melting, and flew through the roof, trying to escape. Summoning Death Penalty, it fired a powerful death bolt, which struck and splashed across Abbadon's armor, knocking Abbadon around, down onto his knees. The demon turned on one knee and aimed again, firing. Chaos flew forward with on great flap, flying a head of the beam.

Zack phased solid, drawing his Buster Sword and lunged. A red, clawed arm made of energy emerged from Abbadon and caught the blade, then tossed Zack away like he was a doll.

& & &

Vincent Valentine struggled against the black abyss enveloping him. He had let the demon corrupt him, grow closer and closer to the surface, until Vincent could no longer control it. Now he raged, screaming, punching.

'Silence now, meat sack,' the demon said, taunting, 'mustn't use up all that useless energy.'

"Shut up!" Vincent snarled. Suddenly his vision was ripped from him. He fumbled blind to the demon's inhuman laughter. He could imagine them. His friends, dying, one by one, at the claws of Ezekyle Abbadon. Cloud. The Lifestream was damaged, corrupted. Vincent needed to fix that. And to do that…

& & &

Ezekyle held up a mere hand, and the red Lifestream began to churn. Zack looked up in alarm. Suddenly, his form became immaterial, he didn't have the strength to maintain it.

Then, as suddenly as it had come, the Lifestream returned to its healthy mint green.

"What?" Abbadon muttered.

& & &

Vincent floundered his way back to his possessed body, and reentered it. He felt the demon's strength weakening, now, and he could see its defenseless soul. Vincent gathered up everything he had, anything he could possibly use, and hit the soul as hard as he possibly could.

& & &

Abbadon's red eyes suddenly widened, giving of a momentary blaze of fury. "No!! Curse you, meat sack, you'll not destroy ME!" Red light suddenly flared from his chest, and Chaos was pulled inside as the black armored demon imploded, sending up a haze of black and red energy that set anything it touched ablaze.

Next: The Second Burning of Nibelheim: Nightbringer


	14. The Second Burning of Nibelheim

Chapter 4: My Final

As the black haze lifted a black and gold-armored figure stepped out, its cloak blackened at its once-crimson edges, a hood pulled over its gold mask. It held Death Penalty in one hand, and Mourner Drake in the other, and flapped black wings with golden armor.

"We are Nightbringer." It said, in a union of Vincent, Abbadon, and Chaos's respective voices that sounded like all three yet none of them at the same time. Its head slowly swiveled to Zack.

"Leave, Lifestreamer. It is time to destroy this place forever." It launched upward with a flap of its wings, and aimed both pistols at Nibelheim. Nightbringer fired. The beams struck the earth, igniting a fireball of destruction only a demon could wreak. Zack suddenly disappeared, back to his ethereal home.

& & &

Hojo looked up, and cried out.

"What happened to the Lifestream?" he cried, his Weiss features fading back to his original ugly features. Nightbringer flew into his view, and he screamed in fury.

"_**Damn you, Vincent Valentine!!!"**_ Nightbringer didn't speak.

"Let's hope someone will mourn your death penalty." Nightbringer said, then pulled off his mask. Hojo's face went blank with terror. "You are guilty of wishing ill to the planet, wishing ill to the Lifestream, and wishing ill to life which it bears. You are guilty." Hojo's body suddenly became stone, then shattered into dust and blew away in the burning winds.

"Death is not severe enough. You shall be trapped now within your stone prison, bound for an eternity, then a million more, until naught but the stars remain. Enjoy your endless Night." Nightbringer declared, then replaced its mask. Then Chaos burst from Nightbringer's chest, right before Abbadon. The Nightbringer faded back to Vincent Valentine, who fainted. Chaos caught the gorgon, and landed upon the mountains standing above the burning Nibelheim. Abbadon landed nearby.

"I'm sorry, my brother, the human needed the lesson. I orchestrated the entire event."

"Then your machinations are for naught, Abbadon, he is dead." Chaos said. "You know the oath we swore before we arrived here." Chaos and Abbadon had once been great spacefarers, dispensing justice on the more chaotic races, until they had finally landed here.

"He is dead?!" Abbadon asked, suddenly enraged. "I-No!! He is too strong to die! He has a child he still has yet to father! I don't believe it! He managed to dampen my soul long enough to regain mastery!"

"You know what you must do, Ezekyle." Abbadon lowered his head. The armor exploded, revealing a soul of red energy. The soul stood, burning, passing some of its flame to the dead Vincent, before it burned itself out. Chaos suddenly imploded into darkness, teleporting back into the planet to sleep once more, and teleporting Vincent away as well.

& & &

Lucreicia heard something crash in her bed room, and raced into it. She flung open the door to behold Vincent in her bed, in only jeans. She stepped closer, then got onto her knees on the bed, coming closer.

"Lucreicia…" he muttered, not opening his eyes. "I never blamed you." He finally opened his eyes. "Not ever."

"What…?" she started.

"I love you." He blurted. He reached or her with is gauntlet hand. As it was about to touch her, the bronze armor disappeared inside his skin, until the entire thing was merely a wide band of leather-edged metal around his forearm. He touched her cheek, then stroked it with his new flesh fingers. Then he stopped.

"What is it?" she asked.

"I can't…remember…Hojo. At all." He said, then looked up into her eyes, and smiled. Not a smirk-like smile, but a full wide smile, and he jumped forward, putting his arms around Lucreicia's shoulders, startling Lucreicia into a scream, before she started laughing. He placed kisses on her neck, moving to her cheek, until she turned her head and kissed him. Vincent slowly leaned backward, pulling Lucreicia down with him, moving his hands to her lower back.

& & &

(6 weeks later…)

Vincent opened the door for Lucreicia, now with a swollen belly, placing a kiss on her cheek as she passed. He couldn't resist; he was just so…who would believe he was about to say this word…happy. Sephiroth was standing in the front room, dressed back in his leather long coat, the reforged Masamune sheathed across his back. He broke into a small smile at their arrival, turning to greet them. Genesis was in the corner of the room, playing chess with Cait Sith, and at the moment he was eyeing the board with narrowed eyes.

"You better not be lying, furball."

"Oh, please, everybody knows Rooks can move any direction…right, Vincent?"

"They can only move forward, backwards, and sideways." Genesis suddenly stabbed Cait in the head with Exitus. Cloud entered, and he wasn't wearing the First Tsurugi wasn't strapped to his back.

"Vincent! Hey, I need some help with something…got a second?" Vincent closed the door and shrugged. He followed Cloud into Cloud's onetime office. The swordsman picked up a leather bound book, embossed with Vincent Valentine in gold letters.

"What's this?"

"I rewrote it." Cloud said.

Vincent paused. "I have another story for you, if you want to hear it." Cloud sat down.

"What's his name?"

Vincent paused before answering. "Ezekyle Abbadon."

& & &

This marks the end of the Vincent Valentine we used to know. Again, thanks to City of Dis and General Sephiroth, (yeah, crazy girl, huh?) and to Square Enix.

But I couldn't let it die without a little bit of humour. Here's one of my funnier escapades with Vincent…

FF VII Final Fantasy Hell

(Vincent has a Dracula accent for the entire script.)

Setup:

You are now entering another dimension. One of sight and sound but also of morbid clown-like vampire/shapeshifters named after the holiday they were born on. At the next road sign ahead…WTF? 'Warning: Hitchhikers may shoot you'? Why does this always happen to me when I do the Twilight Zone-esque opening setup?

_Cloud_: Oh, god, the guy that writes this shit has too much time on his hands.

_Tifa_: I know, and what's up with the title?

(Vincent's disembodied cloak flies in and transforms back to normal self with a flourish of his cape. Er, cloak.)

_Vincent_: Velcome to my Humble Final Fantasy Hell one-shot.

_Cloud_: Vhat zhe fuck was zat? (Tifa slaps him.) Ow! What was that for?

_Tifa_: you were talking like him!

_Cloud_: Oh. Thanks.

_Tifa_: (eyeing Vincent's cloak.) Don't you ever sweat in that thing?

_Cloud_: wait a minute. Are you on Vampire crack?

_Vincent_: (in normal voice. Pause.) Did you not read the title?

_Cloud_: (reads title.) Oh. I guess you are.

_Tifa_: Vincent, I'm sorry, but your accent really sounds fake.

_Vincent_: (pissed.) vhat?! (Raises Death Penalty. Tifa's eyebrows go up with a '_boing_.')

_Cloud_: WTF? 'Boing'? Can't you come up with something original?

_Author_: Vincent, Cloud just insulted your accent under his voice. Shoot low, boy, he's riding a little heavy.

(Vincent fires Death Penalty just under Cloud's sunlight-less area. Cloud jumps with a scream and then lands, nigh paralyzed.)

_Cloud_: alright, alright, I'm sorry for saying anything about the boing, (just as Vincent's about to fire off another shot. Quickly.) AndVincent'sAcccent, but, I just gotta say, 'Boing?'

_Author_: Did I say low? I meant high.

_Cloud_: (quickly.) **NO!** (Vincent stops.) (To Tifa.) How are we gonna snap him out of this?

_Tifa_: I got just the thing. (Puts two fingers in her mouth and whistles. A morbid, red cloak-wearing hot girl appears. Vincent isn't affected.)

_Tifa_: (extra long wait to see if Vincent will go after the girl.) Okay, now what? (Vincent's dream chick disappears.)

_Cloud_: You really got to teach me that trick. I could have some real fun with Barret.

_Tifa_: Oh, hell, that's easy to do, just call up that chick with the machine gun leg from 'Grindhouse.'

_Cloud_: (Nodding knowingly.) Yep.

(Pause.)

_Tifa_: Wait, I got it! (Pulls out her cell phone. Dials a number, and whispers into the phone, then holds it out like a cross.)

_Yuffie_: (Like a seductress.) Hello, Vinnie.

(Vincent screams and begins to run away.)

_Cloud_: (crosses arms.) Nice trick.

_Tifa_: (blows imaginary smoke from the top of her cell phone and puts it in her pocket.) Thank You.

_Cloud_: Only one problem.

_Tifa_: (looks at Cloud.) What?

_Cloud_: there's no brick wall this time. (Meets Tifa's gaze.)

_Tifa_: (looks back at Vincent.) Oh shit! (The pair take off after Vincent, Cloud wielding his First Tsurgi, Tifa wielding a frying pan. Vincent turns and sees them, screams, and starts firing at them while running. Rude and Reno, in truck, drive alongside the halfway mark between Tifa and Cloud, and Vincent. Rude and Reno look at the trio, then each other, and shrug.)

_Reno_: Why are you chasing after Vincent?

_Tifa_: He's on Vampire crack again!

_Reno and Rude_: dammit. (Reno drives the truck ahead of Vincent and suddenly swerves in Vincent's way, whom, because he was looking behind him, hits the truck headfirst and Goes unconscious.)

(Cloud and Tifa slow down and stop, winded.)

_Cloud_: Whew, good thing you idiots showed up.

_Reno_: (smiling.) our pleasure.

(Rude glares at Reno.)

_Reno_: What?

_Tifa_: You just admitted to being an idiot. Dork.

_Aerith_: (appearing.) cocktails for everybody.

_Cloud_: What is wrong with you?!

_Aerith_: (still in happy-go-lucky mood.) Where do I start?

(Cloud's jaw drops and raises eyebrows.)

_Reno_: (noticing Aerith.) oh, hey, Lifestream chick, you know any good strip clubs?

_Aerith_: you want a strip club?

_Rude and Reno_: (fake manly voice.) Oh, yeah.

_Aerith_: Well too bad!

_Reno_: you ribbon-wearing weirdo bitch!

_Cloud_: Shut up, you're gonna wake up Count Yuffie-phobia over here.

_Vincent_: (waking and Sitting up. C3P-0 voice.) I just had the most peculiar dream.

_Cloud_: (irritated sigh.) Come on, you're getting some black coffee. (Tifa and Cloud pick him up each holding one arm.)

_Vincent_: (C3P-0 voice.) Oh, this is such a drag!

_Cloud_: Shut up. (Knocks Vincent out with the First Tsurgi.) What? That's it? No 'bang?'

_Author_: Not if you're gonna complain about it, I don't have anyone with a gun handy.

_Reno_: (Pissed.) I have a Gun!

_Author_: yeah, and piss-poor aim. I've seen you fight. You suck. (Reno roars and charges with his snap out baton. Cloud knocks him out the First Tsurgi without even looking.)

_Author_: why'd he charge at you?

_Cloud_: no idea.

_Aerith_: Hey? You're just gonna leave me alone here?

_Cloud and Tifa_: yep!

_Aerith_: Fine! I'm gonna shove a Bahamut up both of your asses! And then he's gonna blow a fireball up your butt! And then you'll have indigestion for a weak! Assholes! (Getting scared.) Come back here! (Calm.) Hey, where'd that bald guy go?

_Strip Club_:

_Rude_: oh yeah, baby! Shake that thing! 

_Rufus_: (god voice.) Rude! (Rude snaps to attention, thinking Rufus is God, since he can't see him.) What are you doing, my child?!

_Rude_: Nothing.

_Rufus_: you have broken your vows before god, my son! You must lick Bahamut's ass until it is clean for a year!

_Rude_: (unbelieving.) What?!

_Rufus_: you heard me, or you shall never win the lottery again!

_Rude_: I never do anyway!

_Rufus_: SILENCE!! The Great and Powerful Shinra has spoken!!!

_Rude_: (pissing himself.) Okay! Okay! Okay!

(Rufus turns off his voice changer and looks at it.)

_Rufus_: I love this thing!

The End


	15. SHORT STORY: Cloud x Tifa

Didn't you notice FF VII God Clash: First Night in the House

I don't own Final Fantasy VII; I do own the GC trilogy.

Takes place after God Clash Chapter Final Plus. And I have absolutely no idea where this shit comes from. Anyways, enjoy.

When Tidus and Yuna left, Cloud went upstairs to find Tifa sleeping. Her belly had begun to curve, her normally flat belly now protruding slightly. Cloud stared at the swollen belly, smiling. On their honeymoon, Tifa had panicked because she'd woken up and suddenly gotten extremely sick at her stomach.

Cloud laughed at the memory. He walked to her side of the bed and sat down beside her, setting down Brotherhood, and moved some hair behind her ear. Tifa woke up at the slight touch, and she propped herself up on her pillow, laying her head back, smiling at Cloud. Cloud undid the buckle on his pauldrons strap, and put the piece of armor on the floor beside Brotherhood.

"I should probably go to work." Tifa frowned, and Cloud's attention was drawn by his cell phone. He picked it, just as a pillow hit the back of his head. He chuckled and looked back to Tifa. "Screw work." He said. Tifa scooted aside as Cloud laid down beside, throwing his arms around his new wife.

"So, what will we be doing for the day?" Cloud asked, grinning. Tifa smiled and turned over onto her other side.

"Sleeping." Cloud's jaw dropped.

"I'm not spending the whole day in bed just for sleep." Cloud said, eyes narrowed.

"Do what you need to, just don't wake me up." Tifa spat, then closed her eyes and snuggled into Cloud's chest. Cloud opened his cell phone with his free hand.

"Hello? Oh, Vincent. Huh, monster. No, I'll get that one straight away."

"The hell you will!" Tifa shouted, looking over her shoulder.

"You want to talk to Tifa?" Cloud asked. Tifa heard Vincent answer in the negative. "Oh, come on, she's harmless. At the moment." A pause. "Oh, please, what can a pregnant woman do to you?" Cloud's answer hit him in the groin. "Oh, that." he groaned, rolling off the bed and hitting the ground with a clunk.

"Uh, nevermind, Vincent. I'm off today." Cloud flipped his phone shut and crawled up back onto the bed. "You are so paying for that!" he shouted, then grabbed Tifa's hips and pulled her closer, then stripped off her pajama bottoms and panties in one tug, leaving her naked from waist to ankles, dressed in only her pajama top and socks. Tifa gave a shout as Cloud's hand came down on her behind.

"You are not spanking me!" she shouted.

"Yes," _Slap_, "I am." Tifa cried out every time his hand hit her hind end.

"I'm gonna turn you into a frog!" she shouted, angry.

"That's it?!" Cloud asked. _Slap._ "Not frog legs?" _Slap._ "A frog-shaped purse?"

"How about a frog-shaped vibrator so I can shove a d-battery up your-" _Slap, _"OW!" Tifa's eyes had welled up, and she was whimpering, her butt a vibrant shade of red. Cloud picked his bride up in his arms and held her close, grinning. Tifa looked up into his face and started giggling at the sheer absurdity of it. She tried to bend so she could remove her socks, but Cloud stopped her by placing his hand over hers.

"Don't. I like it." Tifa removed her hand from her sock and cupped her chin, thinking.

"Okay, but only if you kiss it and make it better." She said, mischievously. Cloud's smile went dead, his eyes going wide.

"What?!" Tifa smiled even wider, crossing her arms.

"You heard me, you gotta kiss my butt and make it better." Cloud sighed and bent over and kissed her butt, then moved up her leg, tracing tender kisses up her thigh. He moved to between he legs, and gently probed her with his tongue. (My god, I'm so going to hell for this.)

Tifa moaned, her hands moving to Cloud's head, cupping the sides of his head, running her fingers into his hair, trying to stretch her fingers, spreading her legs wide to allow him more access. Cloud crawled up and moved his attention to her breasts, cupping the left one while he worked the nipple on her right breast with his tongue. Tifa groaned and her legs wrapped around Cloud's waist, squeezing him, the pressure urging him on, along with her moans. (I almost accidentally spelled 'mounds' there. LOL.)

"Cloud!" Tifa cried.

"Hmm?" Cloud asked from her breast, and nipple in his mouth, running his tongue over the sensitive berry.

"Please…God!" Cloud removed the nipple from his mouth, smiling wickedly.

"Please what?" he stuck his finger into her wet opening. Tifa gave a shout.

"You know what, dammit!" Cloud chuckled and got onto his knees, pulling off his shirt and undoing his jeans, pulling them down along with his underwear, freeing his manhood. He aimed for her slick opening, then slipped himself inside Tifa, sucking in a breath. Tifa moaned, arcing her back.

He began rocking his hips, pistoning his shaft inside Tifa's still-tight sheathe, burying his face into Tifa's neck, their fingers interlaced. Somebody was banging on the door and Cloud gave a shout, pulling out, covering Tifa, and grabbed a different sheet and wrapped it around himself, picking up the First Tsurugi as Sephiroth entered, standing there with his left hand on the doorknob. He looked from Cloud to Tifa, then to Cloud, then to his sword, then back to Cloud, staring.

"That sword for me?" he asked.

"It is if you keep staring," Cloud said, mouth open, face blank. Sephiroth smiled in understanding then left the room, closing the door. Cloud's expression became angry, and he glanced at Tifa, who was frowning, back to the door.

"I hate him!" he growled.

_Mwu-ha-ha-a Hack! Glu-hagh, argh-hag, glu-ha-gh-hag, AH-hack._ Cough's are horrible. _AND SO IS THIS ENDING! _Multiple personality disorders are really bad, too. _SILENCE YOU FOOL!_

Please review. _YES, OR I SHALL RELEASE MY HELL HOUND UPON YOU!_ Oh, please, It's a fuckin' poodle! _SO? IT'S NAMED BASKERVILLE AND HAS A GENETIC DISORDER!_ That was radiation, and it manifested as a second penis. _EXACTLY, IT CAN RAPE TWO INNOCENT WOMEN AT ONCE!_

…You're hopeless. Please review!


	16. Chapter X Original Pt II Chapter 5

Chapter X: My Final

This was the original ending for My Vengeance. I'll mention some 'behind-the-scenes' stuff in italic.

Chapter X: My Final

Vincent opened his eyes, finally. He felt like the dark had actually swallowed his soul, that perhaps he was truly and finally dead. The immaculate white of the walls and the soft sheets around him made him feel…indescribably better. The smell of the ocean filled his new vampiric nostrils, the smell of homely sheets, and…Lucreicia. He smelled the smell and the woman instantly popped into his mind.

"Vincent?" she asked, tentatively. No, worried. Scared. The fear made his smile turn to a frown. He searched his memories. There was almost nothing of the past few days. Had he hurt her?

"I'm awake." Lucreicia's body was suddenly atop him, knocking his breath out and nearly strangling him she was hugging his neck so hard. Vincent grabbed her arm with his gauntlet and pointed at his throat with the other, and she loosened with an 'oh.'

"Where are we?"

"Wutai, in Yuffie's cabin." Vincent looked around. Cabin? She must have a fucked up dictionary. He was nowhere near the ground. In fact, it was possible he was on a third story. (For you hopefuls, that was not a clue. No third story. I couldn't even finish this one!) His memory came back in a flash. Vincent suddenly grabbed her and pulled her closer.

"I'm sorry!' he said, his eyes wide. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to-" Lucreicia put a finger to his lips, silencing him.

"I already forgave you." Vincent's face went from fearful to smiling again. He leaned back down in bed, and Lucreicia followed him. "Besides," she said, "I do have to feed you, I couldn't if I hated you." Vincent frowned to her reference to his new diet. Aerith had bound Lucreicia's lifeforce to Vincent's. Now they'd feel pain together. They'd die together. At the same time, he needed to drink a small portion of her blood.

"It's not safe." Vincent said. "I need blood, that doesn't mean I'll just take it. I may be…animalistic." Lucreicia shrugged.

"Then I'll be animalistic back." She said. "Isn't it time for a feeding?" she purred, tugging at the ties of her dress. Vincent's lust roared up, drowning his thoughts of danger.

"Mmm…breakfast. My new favorite meal of the day." His gums tingled, and he could mentally picture his fangs sliding out.

_(I have no idea why I made Vincent a true vampire, although it's kinda kinky….yeah…. Lord, I apologize. But the cabin deal was inspired by a werewolf novel, (Hunter of the Moon, or something like that,) and wanted to emulate that ending.)_

# # #

Cloud crouched before the buster sword, and wrapped a long red ribbon around its hilt, once, the let it whip in the breeze. He stood straight and backed up to beside Tifa. He looked to her, eyebrows raised. She glanced at him and stepped forward.

"Thanks, Zack." She hesitated. "I…I guess you know now…how much I need Cloud with me." An arm went around her shoulder.

"Hey." Zack said. Tifa looked up. "We're not all evil." He said. Tifa smiled. _(This is a reference to Crisis Core of Before Crisis, which ever's the anime one, to a line Tifa says after getting stabbed with Masamune when Zack tries to help.)_

# # #

Genesis leaned back in his chair, sighing. He looked to his flying companion and grinned. Sephiroth was sitting equally casual, his eyes half-lidded.

"Are you sure you want to leave?" Genesis asked.

"I've made my marks on history, and I don't want to be around to be remembered by them. I sent a letter to my mother and step-father, they'll be fine."

"But they haven't even begun searching Spira. It could be years before any real news of what was born there."

"I already know. It'll be extremely difficult to kill, too, if I'm right. That's why we would be perfect for the job."

_(I originally planned a third sequel in which Cloud and Gang went to Spira to fight against four swordsman with magical swords that could posses weaker humans, and all contained a piece of a fifth sword that Cloud finds and uses after the First Tsurugi was broken, (anyone getting' a Highlander vibe?) and Sephiroth would partially return to his evil roots and try to take the sword. I'd kept the FF X stuff in for this reason. Trust me, the sequel woulda been retarded, now that I look back on it. I'm writing a third sequel now, and a deleted scene/chapter with some Cloud x Tifa lemon, so I may use some of this idea in those._

_This scene was also based on the ending of Gundam Wing: Endless Waltz.)_


	17. Part 3: Chapter 1: Broken Blade

Final Fantasy VII: Knightmare

Summary: Denzel, now a swordsman like Cloud, accidentally releases seven demonic swordmasters. Cloud refuses to help, telling Denzel to clean up his own mess. Unknown to Cloud, Denzel has a…_nightmarish_ enemy. 5 years after My Vengeance.

I don't own Final Fantasy VII. Once again, I go into a list of people who stuck with this story until this. City of Dis, who always managed to know when I updated a chapter, despite not being on the story's Chapter Alert list…(must be some crazy telepathic power.) And General Sephiroth. Um…with her…(I'm guessing her)um…humorous reviews! No, they are entertaining. If somewhat scary.

Chapter 1: Broken Blade

Denzel stepped into the underground chamber, his katana on his belt. He looked around the circular room and saw nothing, except a sword in the center. Denzel leaned his head back, staring at the ceiling, groaning.

"Damn." He muttered, annoyed, then turned away, about to leave.

'Wait.' A pair of amber eyes flashed in his head. That voice, a woman's voice, it made something stir in Denzel. It was like he recognized it from somewhere. He turned to the sword. It was a broadsword, like something Genesis would wield. Denzel stepped closer to the sword and cautiously put his hand on the hilt. The sword glowed, and a tendril of energy lashed out and wrapped around Denzel's arm, snaking up to his neck, then became a glass chain.

'NOW YOU ARE OURS, BOY!' A male voice shouted inside Denzel's mind. Denzel's eyes went amber, then he gritted his teeth in pleasure and ripped the sword free from the ground.

Lightning erupted from the blade as Denzel raised it to the heavens, energy lashing around him, carving the cave to rubble. Denzel roared in anger at the cave as rouge power destroyed it around him.

# # #

Cloud's eyes bolted open, and he raised his cheek from Tifa's head as the unseen energy wave passed through him.

Across town, Sephiroth looked up at the same time.

# # #

Genesis took an apple out of one of his pockets and took a bite, mulling over the energy wave that had passed through his body. The energy wave had carried a thought message, that no doubt any swordsman in the range of the wave had felt as well.

'We are the seven seals of destruction.'

# # #

Yazoo looked over his shoulder in the direction of Midgar, his mouth open, his eyes narrowing.

# # #

"Denzel." Cloud said, realizing. He looked to Tifa, who had looked up at him, her eyes questioning. "He unlocked something. Something a hell of a lot powerful." He removed his arm from Tifa and walked to the kitchen, then went down into the basement, followed by Tifa.

"Cloud, why do you always rush into things? We don't know even if it is Denzel." Cloud turned and stopped, his pauldron-mounted harness in hand. He turned to Tifa. He set the sword and harness down on the table. He walked closer to Tifa and pulled her into his arms, since he had nothing else to do. Tifa hugged him back.

"I'm…" he sighed, "I'm just worried about him."

# # #

Denzel roared.

"BLADE STORM!" he circled the blade over his head, the pink hatred energy trailing from the blade twisting into a small tornado of raw power. He slashed, and the tornado grew around him, forming one massive storm of power, ripping the cave apart from its foundations up.

# # #

A pink beam shot straight from the ground, drawing Vincent's attention.

"Hello, old man." Vincent's eyes widened, and he turned to see Denzel, a black tendril from the sword in his grip wrapped around his arm. Vincent's bronze armor extended into its original gauntlet form. Denzel eyed the gauntlet and huffed, rolling his eyes, as if bored.

"Oh, please, old man, you can't beat us. We're the devil incarnate." Vincent smiled.

"Good. I'm hell incarnate." Denzel looked back to Vincent, shocked. Vincent armored entirely in blackened bronze, glowing red eyes burning through his visor. He held up a hand, and Grievous appeared in the hand with a flash of red. Vincent ripped the chain on its guard, starting the giant chainsword up. As the teeth moved fast enough, red energy surrounded the blade, moving like the chainsword teeth.

They charged, and locked blades, shooting red-hued sparks from the blades. Abbadon let Denzel push Grievous back, striking out with his other hand, knocking Denzel flying. Abbadon whipped Grievous, the chainsword's outer casing disappearing, leaving a chain of blades with pick-like protrusions, and whipped Denzel thrice, the pick-protrusions biting into his flesh.

'Hey, got a sword like mine!' somebody shouted. A segmented, whip-like blade made of energy shot from the blade and knocked Abbadon back, sparking off of his blackened armor. Denzel hit the ground, and seven humanoid shapes stepped out of the young man's body, all carrying a sword or pair of swords. Then they became solid.

"Ezekyle Abbadon, huh? I remember you! You'll be great for experimentation!" a lean man said, wearing a white leather coat, holding a pair of hooked swords, his eyes wide, and pupils small, lacking any kind of opal. He slashed the ground with both swords, grunting, launching a pair of black energy blasts that moved like serpents, exploding around Abbadon, burying him in rubble. The mad scientist turned, bragging, when a pair of energy beams struck him, knocking him flying.

"_**Guess you never learned nuthin'."**_ Nightbringer said, crawling from the rubble nonchalantly, Death Penalty and Fire Drake in its hands. The psychotic swordsman grinned and charged, moving like lightning. Nightbringer punched his clawed gauntlet through the man's chest. The scientist turned into liquid silver and flowed onto Nightbringer's back, reforming with his sword on the demon's throat.

"Neither did you! Neither did you!" He said in a sing-song voice, smiling, rocking his head from side to side.

"_**GET. OFF."**_ Nightbringer elbowed the man in the gut, and an energy burst knocked the psycho flying. _**"You bore me, Scytale."**_ The demon aimed both pistols at the largest of the seven swordmasters. _**"You, however, Zaraki, seem to be the only capable of providing a challenge."**_

Zaraki grinned, drawing his katana. Yellow energy began to burst from Zaraki, blazing like an inferno, a skull forming in the vortex.

"_**Foolish displays of power."**_ Nightbringer said, then aimed and fired both guns, letting loose a black and blazing beam of power from either weapon. Zaraki stopped both bolts with his sword, his aura twisting against the attack. A trio of flying blurs shot down beside Nightbringer, in the form of Sephiroth, Genesis, and Auron.

"Now this will be fun!" Sephiroth said, grinning insanely, drawing Masamune across the palm of his other hand. A female wielding a double sword leaped at Sephiroth, twisting, her weapon held before her. Sephiroth blocked the blade and grabbed the other. "Well, who is this?" he asked.

"Nevan." The woman answered, face neutral, before jumping backwards. The spun her weapon and swung at Sephiroth unleashing a salvo of missile-like blasts. Sephiroth twisted and disappeared in a flurry of black feathers, reappearing behind Nevan. She blocked Masamune with her bare hand, then slashed out with her own weapon. Sephiroth ducked and wrapped both legs around her neck, then twisted and flipped. Nevan's neck gave a sickening crack. Sephiroth looked down at the dead woman and frowned.

"Not all that much fun." He started walking away.

"Hey, One Winged Angel." Nevan called, standing up. Sephiroth stopped and grinned again. He turned to see Nevan brandishing her dual blade.

"Finally met a woman you can't kill." Genesis remarked, bracing his head in his hand, his elbow on the hilt of his sword, and his sword point down in the ground.

# # #

Zaraki pushed the beams back, shattering both into splashes of plasma, and raised his sword above his head.

"BLADE STORM!" he slashed, and tornado shot from his sword at Nightbringer. Cloud appeared between the two, and raised First Tsurugi above his head, eyes blazing blue.

"BLADE BEAM!" he slashed, unleashing a massive crescent of energy that slashed through the twister and continued on, where Zaraki slashed it in half. Cloud raised the fusion sword into a guard.

"Vincent, get Denzel out of here."

# # #

Auron slashed at Scytale with Alistor, one-armed. The lighter swordsman easily dodged Auron's attacks, then caught Alistor in his swords. Auron ripped the sword free and stabbed Scytale in the abdomen, running him through.

"Hurties, hurties, hurties hurties." Scytale sang, smiling.

'This man is insane.' Auron thought, before kicking Scytale off of Alistor. Scytale hooked the edges of the wound and spread it open, revealing his insides to Auron.

"See?! Pain!! It's a hurty!" Scytale explained, then howled laughter at the sky.

(Flash)

Scytale blinked. Funny, he thought those were his boo-

"Laugh that off." Genesis spat over his shoulder, wiping his rapier-like Red Murasame free of blood.

"Ooh, red-coat boy like humor, huh?!" Scytale's severed head said. A pale arm shot from Scytale's headless neck and grabbed the head, then pulled it back onto its shoulders. "Me a funny guy, too!"

"Insane is more like it." Genesis muttered, turning, gritting his teeth in irritation.

"Yes, yes! Scytale is insane, he removed all his organs! SEE?! He's a funny insane guy!" Scytale pulled himself open again. Genesis stared, seeing that the man had indeed removed all of his organs. Scytale's sides bulged, and another pair of arms emerged, bloody, holding two more hooked swords. "Oh, Scytale thinkses it's gonna be a lotta more funs." The madman said, his tone becoming darker.

# # #

Cloud and Zaraki locked swords, Cloud's eyes burning blue, Zaraki's orange. Zaraki grinned.

"You're something else aren't you, Spiky!" Zaraki cried.

"More than you can call yourself." Cloud knocked Zaraki backwards, then opened his left side white angel's wings.

# # #

Nevan frowned as she locked blades with Sephiroth.

"You remind me of Zaraki." She spat. Sephiroth's insane aspect went into his usual, amused expression.

"Actually, It was an act." He knocked Nevan into the air and cut her into thirds.

"Get up from that."

"NOOOOOO! Scytale's masterful work! You destroyed Scytale's master workses!" Scytale cried, rushing to Nevan's side.

# # #

"Retreat!" Zaraki cried, smiling, then disappeared in a twister of orange. Scytale gritted his teeth in hatred and glared at Sephiroth, who merely smiled at the lunatic's feeble attempt. Then the madman disappeared just like Zaraki and the other five had. Cloud looked beyond the dead swordswoman to Denzel's unconscious form, eyes widening. He ran to the boy and slid onto his knees, dropping the First Tsurugi.

Denzel had grown a single, gash-like red stripe on his cheek.

# # #

"He's torn almost 35 of his muscles." Cloud informed. "And he's almost entirely exhausted his power. There's nothing I can do." Tifa caressed Denzel's arms, trying to get them loose.

"At least he's alive." Tifa said. "I'm sorry I was harsh, Cloud. I shouldn't have-"

"No, you should have." Cloud said, smiling. "You gotta hold me down once in a while." Suddenly, crying erupted from the nursery. Cloud looked over his shoulder and sighed. Tifa giggled and stood up and started for the twins' room. Cloud looked back to Denzel, smiled, and began to walk away. A ghost-like form flashed around Denzel. Cloud stopped. The ghost or orange energy, Zaraki, rose up from Denzel and started slowly towards Cloud. Cloud turned.

"So…you're their lackey this time!" Zaraki growled, circling around Cloud.

"What?" Cloud asked.

"You're the one they've chosen to seal us away again. You can't possible defeat us!"

"Dunno, did pretty good earlier."

"HA! We were only using 15 percent of our actual strength!" Cloud's eyes went wide. He'd had to open a wing, and they had been toying with him? "Meteor was a firecracker compared to what I can do! I could rip down this building in ten seconds! Wanna see?" Zaraki was suddenly solid, and drew his katana. Cloud drew the First Tsurugi and blocked Zaraki's attack.

"Give me a month!" Cloud yelled. "Give me a month to grow stronger! Then we'll fight, you and me. If you win, you're free. If I win, you get sealed away again!"

"I'll give you six months. Since there are six of us left. But I doubt you'll win." Zaraki disappeared. Cloud collapsed to his knees, suddenly tired. His eyes were too wide.

# # #

Sephiroth and Genesis turned as Zaraki approached.

Zaraki smiled. "Gentlemen, in 6 months, a tournament will be held, at the Golden Saucer. If your side wins, I and my fellow swordsmen will consent to be sealed away. If we win, we stay. And to show you what you'll be facing." Zaraki spread his feet.

"Ouroboros! 20" Zaraki was suddenly wrapped in an orange force field that twisted and weaved. Zaraki drew his sword, and slashed. Sephiroth dodged a laser-sharp attack that cut Masamune off at the hilt. Sephiroth stared, wide eyed. Zaraki returned to normal and turned around.

"See you in 6 months…" he said, walking back into the shadows.

"What are our chances, do you think?" Genesis asked. Sephiroth's eyes narrowed.

"Couldn't say."

# # #

What is Ouroboros? What will the good guys do to counter the threat? I have no idea yet. Reviews, anybody?

Note: this is a little based off of Dragon Ball Z's cell games. Now.


End file.
